Who get's the Beast
by DramioneLover21
Summary: Blackfire has escaped but when she goes to visit her sister what she finds is not what she expected. Soon Raven gets involved and it almost tears the team apart. Rated M for future lemons. Not for readers under 17. (On HAITUS)
1. Blackfire's Return

Beast Boy was sitting in his room reading, something he never let the other see. He always acted like a goofball in front of his 'friends' but it was just an act. He couldn't let them know about the thing inside him. If they knew, they would either be terrified of him or send him to a zoo or something. He shuddered at the thought. However, reading couldn't fill the emptiness he felt whenever he thought of how happy the titans looked when they were all hanging out. Truth be told, he felt like the lonliest member of the team especially now that Robin and Starfire were finally dating. He sighed for what felt like the thousandth time tonight. He needed to get out and try to enjoy life's little pleasures. Being a titan meant sacrifices and he understood that, maybe more than anyone else but he was after all, still a teen. And teens had fun all the time right? At least, that's what 'normal' teens did.

Placing a green feather where he stopped reading, he hid the book opened his window and climbing onto the ledge he jumped and turned into a green owl and headed towards one of the local underage clubs in Jump City. Little did he know, one dark haired Tamarainian had gotten free and decided to 'visit' her dear sister. BlackFire saw the peculiar titan fly off and quickly entered the tower through his room. It was surprisingly clean except for a corner in the room obviously declared as the 'dirty laundry' pile and as quietly as she could headed towards Starfire's room. As she raised her hand to the door to see if her sister was indeed inside she heard a scream that she would never forget and headed towards the kitchen in search of the one food that would distract her: Tofu dogs.

(|)

"Go Beastie, go Beastie!" chanted the crowd as Beastboy showed off his best moves. He didn't know who started the 'Beastie' thing but he liked it. It sounded kinda cool, and in what felt like ages, he had a genuine smile plastered on his face.

"Robin to Beastboy, come in Beastboy."

"Aww man, and I was just getting started!" Beastboy whined before answering his communicator. "Beastboy here, what is it this time?"

"If you would've stayed home, you would know by now!" Robin yelled. "Blackfire has escaped and is inside the tower and-"

"Blackfire has escaped! Is Star okay? What's Blackfire doing?" Beastboy rambled.

"Yes to the first two but as for what she is doing we can't tell. She's just sitting on the sofa eating your tofu dogs. But every time she looks at me or Star, she i don't know, shudders I guess."

"Hey those are my tofu dogs! I'm on my way." Beastboy turned to his audience and apologized. "Sorry dudes and dudettes, but the tower has an unwanted guest." With that Beastboy transformed into an owl and flew off towards his home. When he got there, the only thing that seemed out of place was Blackfire rummaging through their fridge. "Yo Blackfire! Quit eating my food!"

"Why hello Beastboy, long time no see. Did you enjoy your night out?"

"How did you-?"

"Oh c'mon Beastboy, if it wasn't for you leaving your window open I might have had to wait on the roof all night. You know Spring is still chilly here in Jump City."

"You let her in?! You let this villian who has caused Star nothing but heartache enter the tower?!" Robin yelled walking up to Beastboy. "How could you be so stupid Beastboy?"

Beastboy took a step back, hurt by Robin's words. "How was I supposed to know she was out there? If I did, I would've-" Beastboy began but was backhanded by Robin with enough force it sent him to the ground.

"Hey! I may be a solo act but even I know that's not how you treat people you consider a friend. And don't even try to say he's like a brother. Brothers don't abuse each other like that." Blackfire stated, slightly furious at her sister's lover. "Now I know you have Star hiding in her room but if there is anyone in this tower that would understand me it's her. So I'm going to take Beastboy and explain everything. I did not come here to cause trouble, I came here to make amends. There is trouble on Tamaran and I was the only one who could contact star. But if it makes you feel any better," Blackfire pulled down her sleeve to show what looked to be a tattoo encircling her entire wrist, "this little thing sends a signal back home if I even think about doing something stupid. As soon as the signal is received I get a one way ticket back to jail."

Quickly and carefully she helped the green boy up and walked with him to Starfire's room. Half way there, Beastboy said a small thank you to Blackfire and not knowing what else to do or say he gave her a kiss on her cheek making the Tamarainian blush. Soon they arrived at Starfire's door and Beastboy gave a small knock.

"Who is there? Blackfire if that is you, Robin said I should not let you in. He believes you are the trouble." Star answered.

"It's both of us Star!" Beastboy called.

"And you can drop the speech act, sister. I know your english is better than that!"

Starfire opened her door and with a quick look around pulled both Beastboy and Blackfire into her room. "Oh thank goodness you have not been harmed sister. I have missed you greatly. But I must ask how did Beastboy get the black eye?"

"I think you should sit down Star. You might not like what we're about to tell you," Beastboy replied and with Blackfire's help explained what happened that night.


	2. Enough

"Why would Robin hit you though. Doesn't he understand you didn't know Blackfire was out there?" Starfire asked.

"We tried to explain that but he wouldn't listen. I doubt he even believes what I told him about my reason for visiting." Blackfire answered.

"Nyte, please explain. Are you not here to see me?"

"Nyte? Who is Nyte?" Beastboy asked confused.

"Nyte is the nickname she gave me when we were children. She said it was easier than saying Blackfire all the time. I never really took to it but hey she's my sister, so only she is allowed to call me that."

"I think it sound cool!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"You do?! said Blackfire and Star.

Beastboy put a hand behind his head and with a nervous laugh muttered out "yeah, it seems like a pretty cool nickname for a pretty girl. WAIT no I didn't mean- Sorry, I'm just gonna go back to my room now." Realizing what he said Beastboy ran to his room and away from the two Tamarainians

"Did he just call me 'pretty'?" Blackfire asked slightly stunned by Beastboy's words. Starfire could only reply in a fit of giggles. Nobody had called her sister pretty since their schooling years.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Raven was heading towards her room to meditate. Her, Cyborg, and Robin got into a huge argument about how Robin treated Beastboy. Like his name states, he is just a boy and sometimes boys make mistakes. But as the argument went on, Raven's anger and confusion grew. She was pissed that their almighty leader was abusing possibly one of the strongest members of the team and confused that she was defending Beastboy. He always was annoying her with his 'jokes', disrupting her reading..luckily he knew to behave while she was meditating. She was at her door when she heard what sounded like one of Beastboy's 'I'm gonna get killed' panic attacks. She walked the next few steps it would take for her to reach Beastboy's room and placed her ear against the wall.

_"I can't believe I called her pretty! What was I thinking? Oh man Blackfire is gonna kill me!"_

"He called her 'pretty'? But I thought he liked me? What does she have that I don't? Wait am I getting jealous? Okay now I definitely need to meditate." Raven quickly teleported to her room got out her mirror and closed her eyes. After a couple seconds, she opened her eyes and found herself in Nevermore. But it was in a state of chaos.

"Who does she think she is? Beastboy is ours."

"That Tamarainian skank needs to be taught a lesson."

"Let her know Beastboy is off limits to her."

Raven couldn't tell who was saying what. All her emoticlones were talking over each other.

"Maybe it's better he goes after her? I mean, how could we ever openly show our affection?"

"SHUT UP TIMID!" everyone yelled.

"Great now I have to get them to calm down again. Thanks a lot Beastboy."

_**Back in Starfire's room**_

Beastboy caustiously raised his hand to knock on her door. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he gave a soft knock. He was hoping Star would answer but when Blackfire opened the door he could feel his face turn red and his ears bend down. Before he could stop himself, he turned into a Siberian Husky puppy with its tail between its legs.

"Aww now how am I supposed to be mad at you when you look like that. You are so adorable!" Blackfire said picking up the green puppy. "Starfire, look what I found at your door! Can I keep him?" Blackfire asked playfully.

Giggling, Star replied to her big sister with "as long as you promise to take of him. You have to feed him, and bathe him, and take him for walks. But most importantly sister, you must love him. Or he might just run away."

"Oh I will!" Blackfire responded and then pulling one of Starfire's moves, she hugged Beastboy close and flew in a small circle. Beastboy wagged his tail and proceeded to rain puppy kisses on Blackfire's cheek sending both Tamarainians into fits of hysterical laughter. Beastboy yipped along happily, with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. "That's it, I am definitely keeping you."

"Starfire, how many times do I have to tell you? No strays in the tower! It's bad enough we already have one beast to deal with." Robin said storming into the room, ignoring the green puppy in Blackfire's arms. "Do remember what I said would happen the next time you disobeyed my orders?"

"Robin, please. I did not disobey you. That puppy is not a stray. It is Beastboy. Please Robin, look!"

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again. The last time I did, you flew out of the tower and nobody could find you. Not even Titans East or West! We searched for two weeks before you came home. And I am not letting you out of this tower again."

"You cannot comand me to stay in this tower, Robin!"

"As your leader and boyfriend I can and I will!"

"No you will not! I refuse to be harrassed like this!"

At that, Robin smacked Starfire down leaving a red mark on her face. Beastboy quickly, jumped out of Blackfire's arms and helped Starfire back up, leading her to Raven's room. He knew it was risky but it was the only room in the tower Robin couldn't break down. As soon as the door closed behind them, they could her Blackfire beating the shit out of Robin. A well deserved punishment. Beastboy could handle the occasional backhand from Robin but he couldn't let Starfire deal with it. She was like a sister to him. But he knew Blackfire was the one to deal with Robin. She had a temper that could rival Raven's. It wasn't long before they reached Raven's door. They looked at each other knowing that Raven was probably meditating. Guessing she wouldn't get as upset if Star knocked on the door, they took the chance. They waited a good five minutes before Raven answered and as soon as Raven saw the red hand print on Star's face and her crying form she rushed them inside. They quickly explained what happened. If Raven hadn't meditated, her room would have exploded. She did however storm to Robin's room, not noticing she now bore her father's four red angry eyes.


	3. Leaving for Tamaran

It had been a week since the incident. Blackfire and Beastboy had grown closer and he always entertained her and Starfire by turning into random cute animals. A few times Beastboy would turn into Silkie to cheer Star up whenever her and Robin got into an argument. Thankfully the physical abuse had stopped but it quickly turned to emotional abuse. It was lunch time and Beastboy was making veggie patty burgers for him and Nyte. Blackfire deemed he was worthy enough to call her by her nickname after everything he did for Star. She was just about to say her thanks when they heard a loud smack come from Starfire's room. Beastboy and Blackfire rushed to Star's room. When the door opened, they saw Robin on the floor rubbing his cheek.

"You cannot and will not command me anymore Robin. We are over and I wish to never see you again!"

Beastboy quickly grabbed Robin by the collar of his uniform and dragged him out of the room. Slamming him into the opposite wall, Beastboy gave him a threatening growl. When Beastboy turned around to face the sisters he saw Star crying into Blackfire's arms. "Star are you okay? He didn't hit you again did he?"

"No Beastboy, but my heart hurts. Sister, what is this pain?"

"It's called a heartbreak, little sister." Blackfire explain holding Star closer. Beastboy walked over to them and put a comforting hand on Star's back. Until she let out a small hiss. "Starfire, take off your top." But Star only shook her head as fresh tears fell from her eyes. "Beastboy isn't going to do anything, we just want to see." Starfire grabbed the hem of her shirt and begged with her eyes not to go kill her former lover and proceeded to take off her top. Beastboy growled and when Blackfire saw her sister's back she fired a bolt of energy at the closest wall which happened to be where the window was. "When did this happen?!"

"After our trip to Tokyo. He wanted to 'try something new'. I didn't know the new thing involved pain. Nyte, I want to go home. I want to go back to Tamaran."

"Okay, Beastboy and I will help you pack and then we can go home. Just you and me. How does that sound?"

"Silly sister, I have the special bag you gave me to help me pack. But I think it would be best if Beastboy came with us. He is like a brother to me and I see you have grown fond of each other. I want my sister and brother to have what I couldn't. So Beastboy, will you come home with us?"

"Well of course I-"

"Will not! Beastboy is mine! He loves me!"

"Raven what are you doing? What do you mean Beastboy is yours?" Starfire asked.

"Beastboy loves me! He belongs with me! And nobody, not you or your sister can stop me."

"Okay I like catfights as much as the next guy but not when they threaten my life or the life of my friends! Raven stop!" Beastboy yelled.

"No! Not until you say you'll stay! You are mine and I won't let anyone else have you!"

"Raven don't make me do this!"

"You won't hurt me! You care about me too much!"

"He won't but I will. Control, my attacks are in self defense. Raven has decided to attack Starfire and myself. I am protecting us, so remove the bracelet." Blackfire ordered at the tattoo on her wrist. It glowed a bright blue and vanished.

"I am protecting what belongs to me! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Blackfire put up a shield effectively blocking Raven's attack. "Starfire, pack quickly. You and Beastboy need to get out of here!"

"We are not leaving you!" Beastboy screamed.

"You need our help sister!"

"Get back! I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Everyone STOP!" Beastboy growled. "Raven this isn't like you! Think, when have you ever liked me? Not once have you ever laughed at my jokes. I would've accepted a fake laugh or a sarcastic snort but no. All I ever got was 'you're not funny Beastboy' or 'leave me alone Beastboy'. You want to know why after so many years of you telling me to leave you alone I finally did? It's because I moved on. I gave up on you Raven. And now when I finally find happiness and willing to follow it, you don't want to lose me. You've already lost me Raven." Beastboy moved until he was standing next to Blackfire and Star and grabbed both their hands. "These two, they make me happy. Star is like a sister to me Raven. And Blackfire still has to teach me how to make some of the vegetarian food from Tamaran. I'm sorry Raven. Goodbye."

"Beastboy! Don't you dare leave me. I need you," Raven cried as she watched her two teammates fly off with Blackfire. Star had her bag slung around her should as they took off to the roof. Tamarainians could fly through space without any kind of air tank or helmet. But they needed to know if Beastboy could transform into one of them and do the same thing. Tamaran was a long flight from earth. Beastboy closed his eyes and thought about the alien race. He had to choose from one of the males he had seen on that planet so many years ago. Finally he had one in mind and forced his body to change. He felt taller and stronger. After a couple of seconds he opened his eyes to see Blackfire biting her bottom lip and Starfire trying to hide a blush. Star quickly pulled out a full length mirror from her bag and what Beastboy saw stunned him. The Tamarainian he chose was the one everyone thought would be Star's husband before that thing showed up, but the look mixed with his green skin made him look damn-near irresistible.

"Let's see if I can fly in outer space with this thing." Beastboy said excitedly and the three flew towards the atmosphere. They quickly broke through and were in space. The girls looked to Beastboy and noticed he was fine. "Alright I can breathe! Woohoo!" As Beastboy celebrated his success he flew to the moon wit the girls right behind him and proceeded to Moonwalk.

Blackfire laughed and joined him. But soon they had to leave for Tamaran. Everyone was expecting them, especially Blackfire. After all, the only reason she 'escaped' was to bring her sister home. Grave news awaited Starfire and if things were not righted, they would all be imprisoned. She just hoped Beastboy would understand.


	4. A New Leader

Blackfire, Star, and Beastboy arrived on Tamaran within 7 hours. Beastboy fell to the back letting the sisters lead the way to the palace. But Star and Beastboy did not get the warm welcome they were expecting. Star was rushed to her chambers and Beastboy was dragged to the dungeons. With a final glance behind him, he saw Blackfire being chained and dragged along behind him, tears in her eyes. But she just continued to look at the ground, not even glancing at him. Beastboy faced forward again and sighed, letting a single tear fall. His heart was breaking all over again.

**_With Starfire_**

_"Let me out! I will not be kept in here like a prisoner!" _Starfire screamed in Tamarainian. Her eyes were glowing and she was pounding on her door. She would've used her powers to escape but she knew there were guards on the other side and she didn't want to risk hurting them. These were her people, no matter how they treated her. "_GODDAMMIT! I WILL NOT BE CONTAINED!"_ She was about to burn a hole in her wall when her guards opened the door and grabbed her dragging her to the throne room. "_Why are you treating me like this? Is this how you treat your Princess?"_

"_We are sorry, but Tamaran needs a new leader. That is why we sent Blackfire to Earth. She was supposed to have informed you of our leader's passing. She would have been set free if she had returned with you immediately. We still don't understand why she took her time,"_ one guard explained. If they hadn't already been leading her to the throne room she would have froze on the spot.

"_My sister was supposed to... Blackfire didn't tell me because I was already hurting. Robin was abusing me! She didn't tell me because she knew it would break my heart and make me miss my friends even more. She didn't tell me because she knew I would leave my friends before I was ready! That is why she took her time. Blackfire may have wronged me in the past but she has righted those wrongs by protecting me from someone I thought was a friend and comforted me when I needed her during her time on Earth."_

"_What of the green one? Why does he look like one of us?"_ the other guard demanded.

"_Are you dense? He had to turn into one of us to endure the flight from Earth to Tamaran. He can easily change back to his original form if you hadn't taken him away to the cells. Now please, release me, Blackfire, and Beastboy!"_

_"We are sorry but we cannot do that until you become Queen. We have some very grave news to tell you Princess."_

"SISTER! It has been so long since I've seen you. I wonder if your english has gotten better? What do you think? I look good on the throne, don't I? You know it took me almost destroying the entire Royal Army to get here? Apparently our previous leader told everyone to do whatever they could so I could never become King!" Ryand'r exclaimed.

"You were never to be King! You knew that! Abdicate the throne to me and I will let you off with an easy punishment!" Starfire demanded storming up to her taller yet younger brother.

"So your english had gotten better, Star. Well then, I am sure you will understand this very well. You cannot defeat me. I have gotten stronger in my absence. So unless you find someone to help you which I know you can't, do not challenge me."

"Well then brother, understand this. You. Are. Not. MY KING!"

"Take her to the cells."

Starfire gave Ryand'r a small smirk. "Bad move brother. Very bad move."

(|)

Beastboy sat in the cell, his eyes closed and his head hung back. He would not let Blackfire see him in pain. He did not want her to see exactly how much she hurt him.

"Beastie please talk to me. I'm sorry, I-"

"You what? You planned on telling us? When Blackfire? When were you going to tell me and Star that you were sent on a mission to bring her back here? When were you going to tell us that we were going to be restrained as soon as we arrived? We trusted you!"

"Beast-"

"We are very sorry princess. Forgive us and we hope you and your friends can help us. Ryand'r's rule is very brutal," they heard a guard say before Starfire entered the cell holding her sister and friend.

"Sister! I am so sorry, I know I should have warned you. Told you about the trouble here. But you were-"

"I know why you did not tell me Nyte. I forgive you, just as I forgave you for your past faults. The one you truly want forgiveness from is our Beastboy," Starfire said with a small smile.

Blackfire turned toward Beastboy with a pleading look in her eyes. "Beastboy, please."

"Nyte, my real name is Garfield Logan. If we are gonna start telling each other stuff you might as well know."

"Does this mean you forgive me Garfield?"

"Yeah yeah, but only if you two tell me what's going on! I'm tired of being left in the dark. Robin always left me in the dark."

At the sound of Robin's name, Star burst into tears. The pain of what he did still burned in her heart. A guard quickly rushed to her. She may have been a 'prisoner' at the moment but she was still a princess. "What is wrong, princess?"

"Nothing, just bad memories of earth." Starfire replied.

"Do not lie to me princess, I was your best friend when we were little. These are tears of heartache. I swear princess, whoever has caused you this pain will suffer. All I need is a name dear one," said the guard.

"Tyl'fore, you are too kind. But I would not wish your wrath on anyone. If I remember, you were stronger than Blackfire when we were little," Starfire said a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Tyl'fore? Wait are you telling me that your childhood best friend was that big guy's kid? Is there any other secrets I should know?!" Garfield said with a huff. Tyl'fore motioned for Garfield to come close.

"I do have a small secret for you green one," Tyl'fore said before bending slightly and whispering "I've always had a crush on Koriand'r. Tell me green one, do you care for Komand'r?"

"TYL'FORE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You know talking to the prisoners is forbidden. Do I need to send you to the torture chambers again? You remember what happened last time you talked to a prisoner? I made you watch as I slaughtered your stupid father and fed him to the royal pet! Do you want me to do that to your beloved princesses?"

"Gal'fore! No, no you didn't Ryand'r! Tyl'fore tell me that he is lying. Please tell me that was a lie!" Starfire cried.

"Go ahead Tyl'fore, you can answer her just this once. But you have to bathe the royal pet after." Ryand'r said with a sneer.

Tears in his eyes, Tyl'fore's breath shook as he answered his dear friend. "I am sorry Kori, Gal'fore has passed."

Before anyone had a chance to respond, Garfield let out a hard growl. Wrapping his arms around Star and guiding her to Nyte he spoke to Ryand'r in such a tone, Trigon would be proud, "When we get out of here, I'm ripping your throat out first chance I get."

"Good luck green one. You don't stand a chance against me. I am stronger than both my sisters combined!"

"And I can turn into any animal I see, including the ones that live on Tamaran," Beastboy countered. Focusing on Star, Garfield could smell it. _Fear. _Fear coming from Ryand'r.

**_Back at Titans Tower..._**

_"_You did WHAT?!" Cyborg yelled. Raven had told Cyborg what Robin had been doing to Starfire, leaving out her bit when she tried to kill Star. Thankfully Robin didn't know that had happened and she had used her magic to fix the damage that had been done to Starfire's room. "You did not fucking abuse her? Did I hear Raven right? You would hit her when she wouldn't listen?! What kind of bullshit is that Robin? How would you like it if she did that to you?"

"Well she did hit me before she left!" Robin tried to counter.

"GOOD! I just hope you didn't use any of your weapons on her!"

Robin's face reddened as he remembered that 'new thing' he enjoyed so much. He didn't really mean to cause her pain during their few intimate times but the sound of her crying out spurred him on so much he didn't realize right away that her cries were begging him to stop.

"Oh my God, Robin! Really man? You used them on her during that?!" Cy said disgusted, noticing the red of Robin's face and the hard on he sported. "You know what, you are seriously sick. I'm leaving! I'm not gonna follow a leader that finds bloody and screaming women a turn on."

"That's not all he did Cyborg. Look at this. I found it under his bed. I wanted to know how far he went into abusing her," Raven said pulling a book from her cloak. Cyborg eyed the book before walking over to Raven. The front of the book said 'blackmail' in Robin's handwriting. Raven had to keep herself calm, but she knew her emoticlones were screaming and crying. As Cy looked through the book he found it was a photo album, comprised of different pictures of Starfire, before and after Tokyo. All of them had her either in the shower, fingering herself, or with scars on her back. That was the last straw. Cyborg made copies of the book and delivered them to every single villain and hero he knew and tied up Robin. Leaving the tower open, Cyborg left with Raven right behind him. Robin was not gonna live past that night. Tonight was Robin's last night to live and they knew no matter how much Robin fought against his oncoming attackers, he would not survive. "Goodbye Robin. What you did is inexcusable."

"Beastboy to Cyborg, come in Cy!"

"Hey green bean, whatcha doing bro?"

"Hey man, so umm apparently Starfire and I got into some trouble on Tamaran and now we're kinda locked up. Any idea on how we can get out?"

"Dude, just have Star and Blackfire touch the door at the same time. They are both royal so they should be able to open the door together."

"Thanks bro, i'll let you know when it's safe to visit! Hey did you find out what our asshole of a leader did to Star?"

"Yeah Beastboy, but it gets worse. He had a photo album full of pictures of Star doing different things, even had pictures of scars on her back. But what signed his death certificate was the word 'blackmail' on the front."

"WHAT?!"

"Easy BB, I got every villian and hero on earth after his ass. He's tied up at Titans Tower and I left the place unlocked. Raven and I have gone our separate ways."

"Alright, talk to you later Cy."

"See ya Garfield." As much as Cyborg hated it, the only way he could stay in touch with Beastboy now was the commuicator. He just hoped everyone destroyed theirs. He didn't want to be a titan anymore. He wanted to go back to being Victor. Football player, chef, family man Victor. But he still wanted to be Cyborg. Maybe he could get a job as a policeman. Be the new Robocop or something. He could use the holoring to look human and whenever a big bad guy would show up he'd take off the ring.

"Hey Cy! Where you going tin man?" said a voice to his left. He turned to see Jinx and Wally walking his way. "Wanna grab some pizza? You must be bummed after the deal with jerk wad."

Victor gave them a grateful smile. "Pizza sounds great." Then just as they turned down the street they heard and saw the explosion where the tower was. Robin was dead.


	5. A Show

_**On Tamaran **_

"Hey uh Star. Look this might shock you but I have something I have to tell you. It's about Robin." Beastboy said nervously.

"Whatever it is I don't care. He has hurt me many times and he can go die in a bottomless pit! My traitorous brother has taken over my home and thrown both my sister and friend in these cells and probably has some sick plan waiting for me!" Starfire yelled.

"Actually Star, umm Robin is dead. Apparently Raven found this book under his bed and-"

"_Blackmail. _How many pictures did Raven see?" Starfire asked feeling dirty and embarrased.

"According to Cy, all of it. They tied up Robin inside the tower and let all heroes and villians kill him and destroy the tower. I'm guessing everyone beat Robin to a pulp but Gizmo. Gizmo let the explosion kill him."

Starfire flew into Beastboy's arm and sobbed. Blackfire had taken in everything Garfield said and came to a quick realization. Every villian and hero saw those pictures. If those pictures had been of her, she would want to peel off her own skin and bathe in acid. "Guard, could you contact Tyl'fore for my sister. She needs to see her old friend. She's going to need a bath and she will need an escort and we need someone to make sure we don't escape."

The guard simply nodded and requested for Tyl'fore to be sent down. Minutes later, a heavy breathing Tamarainian guard came running into the cell chambers and almost crashed into the cell holding his beautiful crush. "Koriand'r, are you okay? Did the earthling hurt you again? I swear to you he will pay for hurting my Princess!"

"Tyl'fore it is too late to make Robin pay. Other earthlings have already killed him. They saw a 'blackmail' book with different horrible pictures of me and took it upon themselves to make him pay. But please, I wish to go to the bathing chambers. I feel so disgusting Tyl'fore," Starfire explained.

"Shh, it will be okay my princess. I will escort you. Let your best friend make you feel better."

"Tyl'fore, will you stay by the door while I bathe? I Do not wish for someone to see me that way."

"Of course, princess. I still follow your rule."

"I wish there was something we could do Nyte," Beastboy said pulling Blackfire into a hug.

"I know Beastie, but all we can do is hope Tyl'fore can be the one to make her happy again," she replied giving Garfield a small kiss on the lips, taking the green boy by surprise.

"Blackfire?"

"Yes Garfield?" Blackfire said with a small giggle. She looked into Garfield's eyes and saw a mixture of emotions. Love, lust, uncertainty and happiness. She then noticed his eyes were a beautiful emerald color. She was so enchanted with his eyes she didn't notice how close he had gotten to her, until one hand was on her waist and another cupping her cheek, pulling her closer to his body. "Garfield?"

"Yes, my beautiful Nyte?" Garfield's eyes were half closed and looked like they were absorbing every detail of the gorgeous Tamarainian woman in front of him.

Those words almost did her in. Nobody had called her that without a look of pure unadulterated lust in their eyes. But Garfield's eyes held love in them and nobody has ever looked at her with love almost pouring out of them. She could feel how much Garfield wanted her in every form from the most innocent of ways to the most dirty things they could do. But he was holding himself back. He would not let himself go any further until she said he could. "Kiss me, kiss me silly. Kiss me and tease me until I go limp in your arms. Garfield Logan, make love to me."

"Mm as much as I would love to I would rather we be somewhere more comfortable and private. Even though i'm pretty sure the guard would love the show." Garfield said giving Blackfire a small kiss.

"Them let's give him one," Blackfire replied with a glint in her eye.

"What do you- Blackfire what are you doin?!"

"_Komand'r, why are you on your knees in front of the green one? He is not royalty and it is not right- OH MY GODS WOMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING? That does not belong in a princess's mouth. Wait why am I feeling weird? Aaahh that should not be happening! I need to go. You two do not move." _The guard freaked, yelling in his native tongue.

However, Garfield and Komand'r were paying him no attention as they were currently occupied. Garfield was leaning against the wall with his hand tangled in the black hair of his lover his head tilted back in pleasure as Blackfire licked and sucked his long member. Small moans escaped his lips as she used her tongue expertly to tease his cock. He chanced a look down at the beautiful girl in front of him and let out a groan. Blackfire was taking all eleven inches into her hot wet mouth looking up at Garfield staring him right in the eye watching as he enjoyed the pleasure she gave him. But she wanted to torture her green lover. Wrapping her index and middle finger not to tightly around the base of Beastboy's shaft, she made a quick cock ring and sucked on his tip occasionally licking at the small slit causing him to tremble. How he wanted to buck into her mouth, forcing his cock down her throat. But he loved the grip she had on him and the blissful torture her wonderful lips provided. Throwing his head back again, he closed his eyes and enjoyed his gift. He soon felt the pressure build and he knew he needed release soon. He was so close and his dear Blackfire's grip was forcing him not to come. With his eyes still closed, he carefully but forcefully removed Blackfire's hand from his shaft and forced her head down on his dick so fast she gagged and choked. But she had loved how rough he got and let out a moan, her lips still wrapped around her lover, sending vibrations to his cock.

"Oh God Blackfire I'm coming!" Beastboy grunted and spilled his seed into her mouth. He opened his eyes only to have them roll in the back of him head as Blackfire continued to suck making him come again. Beastboy's body went limp from the exhaustion and slid to the floor. Licking him clean and watching him bask in the afterglow, Blackfire cuddled up next to him and smiled. She knew, once he recovered she would get her 'treat'.


	6. It's Not Over

"Thank you again, Tyl'fore. I will make sure that Galfore's death is avenged. But for now, I wish to rid myself of my horrible memories on earth," Starfire said with a shiver.

"I am just happy that you are home now. But please my Princess, just know that you can always come to me whenever you desire," Tyl'fore responded. He wanted to kiss her and help make her forget but he knew she wasn't ready yet. He just hoped she would return his feelings soon as he watched her enter the bathing chambers and stood guard. He wouldn't let anyone else see her when she was most vulnerable. "My sweet Princess, how I wish I could tell you how much I love you. I wonder if you would've been happy if Komand'r had chosen me to be your husband instead of that creature. Would you have left your green friend to Earth just to be with me? Would you have requested that he stay? I think not, you had not yet been through the troubles you have experienced," he whispered to himself. For just a second he closed his eyes and imagned the future he wanted with his best friend. He was so lost in his little dream that he almost didn't hear Koriand'r calling him. _How much time has passed? _he thought. "Yes Princess?"

"Please, you can enter. I trust you."

Tyl'fore wasn't sure if he should. Then again if he didn't he could be seen as going against her command. But if he did, he might get in trouble for seeing the Princess when he was not her husband. However with Ryand'r as their Grand Ruler, the asshole probably doesn't even care. After making up his mind, he entered the bathing chambers to see Starfire wrapped in a towel. Her skin looked reddish and her eyes were swollen from crying. She had tried to scrub herself raw trying to get rid of her memories. "Princess what is wrong?! Are you hurting? Please let me help you!"

"Why can't I forget, Tyl'fore?" she cried flying into his arms, holding the towel close to her body. Tyl'fore wrapped his arms around her and soon felt marking on her back. It was then that he realized how badly she was treated by the Earthling who she thought she loved.

"My Koriand'r, if you allow me I might be able to help you forget," he offered.

"If you truly saw my body, you would not say that. I do not know if I am able to give any husband I might have a child."

"Why do you say that Princess? How much damage has the Earthling done to you?"

"Do you promise not to tell anyone? Not even my sister or my friend?"

"I swear on my life, I will not tell a soul."

Koriand'r gave a small nod and turned around and unwrapped the towel. She heard him take a deep breath as he saw the marks Robin gave to her back. "I wish I could've dealt with the Earthling myself Princess. But how do these marks make it impossible for you to conceive?" Koriand'r turned around so he could see her front. While her stomach and breasts were not harmed, there were marks all along her sex. "Did your Earthling do this to you? Did he force himself on you?" Tyl'fore asked, his voice held sorrow and anger. Anger at the Earthling for forcing himself on the Princess, and sorrow for his beloved Koriand'r. If she did ever marry no Tamarainian male would want to mate with her after seeing her 'damaged body'.

"Princess, I think it is time I tell you. You are hurting and I want you to feel loved in a way, nobody has shown you. My Kori, I have loved you for a very long time and if you will let me, I might be able to help you forget."

"You would still want me even though I look like this? Please Tyl'fore, if you are playing me then leave now. I do not wish to be treated like a game." Even in her broken state, Starfire was still defiant when she needed to be.

"My Princess, I will always want you no matter what you look like. And if by some lucky chance, I get to marry you, I will still want you even if you cannot give me children. Will you let me help you forget about Earth?"

Starfire relaxed and leaned into his embrace. She felt his fingers under her chin and she became tense. She was used to it meaning Robin wanted to use his 'toys'. But when she looked into the eyes of the man currently holding her, she felt her heart give a small flutter. She felt something new building inside of her. It was different from when she thought she loved Robin, this felt stronger. Before she could have more time to think on it, she felt Tyl'fore kissing her. The kiss was so soft and full of care and emotion she wanted to cry and sing and laugh, she felt like she would burst. She happily returned the kiss and felt herself genuinely smile again in what felt like a very long time. When they broke apart, Starfire forgot why she was so upset earlier. She gave Tyl'fore a peck on the lips and began to get dressed. Maybe, when she became Grand Ruler again, she would have a few things that she would work on immediately.

_Earlier on Earth..._

He saw them coming like a storm. Every villian and hero he knew and faced, except for his old teammates, were heading for Titans Tower. They wanted vengeance for what he did to Starfire. Didn't they understand that he loved her more than anything. He loved his little alien! He loved showing and teaching her new things about earth. He tried to teach her everything from cooking Earth's foods to what he tried to explain to her was bondage, a form of mating on Earth, he would say so she would understand. It was supposed to cause pain and pleasure all at once. He loved bondage and he was hoping with enough time, his beautiful Starfire would love it to. "Maybe I was too rough with her," he said to himself.

"Maybe? You hear that guys? He 'thinks' he was to rough on the poor alien." said a voice he'd know anywhere.

"Joker, aren't you supposed to be terrorizing gotham right now?" Robin barked.

"Oh normally I would but you see, batty and I made an agreement. If I promised to be a good boy for two whole months, I got to help beat the shit out of you and he wouldn't stop me. Oh and I brought some of our fun friends. You remember Poison Ivy, don't you? I think you had a real thing for her back in the day. Word is she loves bondage almost as much as you do. Oh and don't forget about Scarecrow! Why I even made sure everyone brought gas masks!" laughed Joker. "Ivy, darling. Be a dear will you and make Robin here comfortable. We don't want his torture to be quick.

Robin began ignoring everything after that. He felt what happened to his body, but he wouldn't let them break his mind. It succeeded for a while, until Scarecrow sprayed him in the face. Robin couldn't stop screaming as he saw his worst fear play over and over in his mind while his body was abused over and over. He didn't know who was doing what anymore. He could feel himself breaking. His torture felt like it was going on for days. They had blindfolded him and with Scarecrow always spraying him he could tell what time of day it was. Little did he know it was only a couple hours. Finally they stopped. It took a while for the fear gas to fade and for him to think clearly. He was still bound but no longer to a chair. It felt like he was suspended in mid-air.

"Oh look Mista Jay! He's waking up! Can I hit him with my hammer again?" pipped Harley Quinn.

"Not this time my dear. We have to leave before the bombs go off, remember?"

"Damn, and he was a fun toy too."

Robin heard the innuendo in her comment. "What did you do to me, Harley?" Robin asked weakly.

"Oh nothin much. Ivy and some of us girls just had a little fun with your body! How does it feel to be violated, hmm? C'mon puddin, let's get outta here so we don't get blown to bits!"

As soon as they left, Ivy's vines released him. Ivy had to wait for Joker and Harley because they were everyone's ride back to Gotham.

"They raped me? They bound me and abused me and- wait what bombs?" Robin heard a ticking sound and quickly sheilded himself with his cape. He could feel the heat of the blast and the tower shake. It wasn't long before he felt himself falling. He was either going to get squished by the building, land in the ocean in which Aquaman would kick his ass again or land on the shore. He had to think quick if he wanted to survive this. Out of the corner of his eye, his saw the orange ship that used to go everywhere outside of Jump City. Using his acrobatic skills he used the falling debris to get to his section. Quickly turning on the power and breaking from the rest of the ship, he took off, heading straight for Tamaran. "I'm coming to get you my little Star, and this time I'm not letting you go," he said and smirked. Everyone probably thought he was dead now. They would all soon see how wrong they were.

_In the distance..._

"Shit! Any titans who still have their communicator pick up. It seems, Robin is alive. I repeat Robin is alive. I think he is heading for Tamaran. He's not giving up on Starfire. We have to stop him!" Raven spoke into her communicator. 'If I follow him, I might be able to prove to Beastboy that I can change. Show him I can love him. I mean, he was chasing after me for years! Why would he stop just because some skank shows him a little affection. Okay, stop Robin, save Starfire, maybe kill Blackfire, and get Beastboy back. I can do this!' Raven quickly teleported to her part of the orange ship and began tailing Robin right before it crashed into the water below. Both Robin and Raven were on a mission to save the ones they loved, not knowing what awaited them.


End file.
